Electrically cooled beverage dispensing machines are well known in the art and include the standard refrigeration apparatus of a compressor, condenser and evaporator. Such dispensers will also include a water bath in which the evaporator resides, and on which ice is formed. Heat exchange beverage cooling coils extend through the water bath for cooling the beverage constituents therein as they travel from sources thereof to beverage dispensing valves. There exists a constant desire to arrange these various components in ways that will provide for the most efficient use of space, that will provide for fast heat exchange and that will facilitate low cost construction.